Thoughts of a Troubled Romance
by Raven Samantha Byron
Summary: Devi and Johnny meet outside her apartment. The pair are led through all sorts of trouble before meeting some new friends and some new enemies. This is their story. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. A True Disaster

Thoughts of a Troubled Romance

By: Kylie Brown

**The original Johnny the Homicidal Maniac characters and setting all belong to Jhonen Vasquez. everything else belongs to me.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I except criticism, good or bad. I would like to know how I'm doing so please comment. I would love to hear what you have to say.**

Devi drove toward her house without music. She had been stressed lately, thinking about how Johnny had almost killed her a couple of months ago. She had been feeling paranoid for the last couple of days. She arrived at the front entrance to her apartment building. Walking slowly, she fumbled with her bag to find her keys. Suddenly, Devi turned sharply around, she just though she saw something jump behind the trees quickly.

"Pssh, must be imagining things again" ,she said to herself.

She went back to finding her keys, as a pile of things flipped out of her bag.

"Shit, not again", cursing as her belongings tumbled into the street. This was the third time this has happened.

"I need to get a different bag", she told herself. She pulled out her keys, which she had finally found, and began searching for her missing belongings with her key chain flashlight.

She had brought such and item for this a occasion.

She then walked to the sidewalk to retrieve her cell phone, which had a cracked screen."God, my phone", she started to panic because she had nearly been killed not but a while ago.

She felt in her purse hopefully it hadn't fell out, her bottles of pepper spray.

She glanced over only to see that her only can was lying in the middle of the street. Looking both ways, she made her way out into the street, grabbed the bottle. Then, a car going way to fast can around the corner, she had no chance to get out of the way.

She was going to be hit.

Just as she thought she was going to die, a bony hand pushed her hard on her side.

She landed a safe distance away, but the person who had pushed her was now lying on the ground unconscious.

She turned to look and saw the car driving away at top speed.

The fall on the hard cement had left a pretty big and painful bruise on her side. Her rescuer was lying on the ground, she quickly rushed over, but backed away when Devi saw the person who had saved her was Johnny C.

"Johnny!!", she cried out in surprise, then pleading. "Johnny, Johnny, no, no, no."

"Wake up", she screamed. " It's okay just call an…my phone", she said.

The one time she needed to call for help, her trusty phone had broke.

She gently picked him up and brought him over to the sidewalk. Then quickly sprinted, almost ran, to the pay phone and dialed 911.

A nice sounding woman with a nice voice answered the phone, "Hello."

"I need an ambulance," frantic now.

"Calm down, where are you?"

"(Insert devi's address here)"

"Are you hurt, ma'am?"

"No, but my…boyfriend is", she finished. "That would have to do for now", she though.

"Hold tight, we have an ambulance on the way," the woman answered.

"Thank god," Devi said, now grateful.

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you until help arrives?"

"No, thank you, I better check on Johnny," she said. With that she hung up the phone and raced back to Johnny's side.

Devi saw that his head was bleeding pretty badly. She searched his pockets for his knives that would certainly be on him, but found none.

"Strange," she though, "No knives, that's unlike him".

Then, she sat beside him and just looked at him.

"He looks like he hasn't had a night's sleep since the last time I saw him," she though.

This was probably true since Johnny doesn't like to sleep.

"He actually loose quite peaceful when he's not threatening to kill you".

"Wait a second, am I really saying this about the man that tried to kill me," she though.

As she though this, the ambulance arrived and two men stepped out. The first man had brown hair and eyes. The other blond hair and blue eyes. Both men were way more muscular than Johnny himself.

The next thing Devi knew the ambulance lights were fading off toward the hospital.

Devi grabbed her bag, forgetting about the can of pepper spray in the middle of the street, and ran quickly inside. She grabbed another phone and drove quickly to the hospital.

"It does not feel right to leave him at the hospital by himself," she though, "What if he kills someone".

It had taken all of thirty minutes to drive there. This long drive gave her time to think about what had just happened.

The only thing Devi hated more than almost getting killed, was hospitals.

"He saved me from that car," she though, "So I'll get him out of here".

She parked the car in the visitor parking space closest to the doors and went in.

Shivering slightly from shock and fear, she approached the counter.

The young woman at the counter answered, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone. Johnny C. He was checked in here after getting hit by a car?", Devi said.

"Room 251 on the second floor," she said, "Go on up, he's sleeping".

Devi clutched her purse extra tight as she walked over to the elevator. THe hospital was almost completely deserted, probably because it was 2 a.m. The elevator doors opened right away and she stepped in. Feeling slightly scared about what Johnny might do if he woke up in a hospital. The elevator doors opened on the second floor, she jumped slightly when she found that her path was blocked by a doctor.

"Hello, you must be so worried about your friend," he said, "I'll show you to his room".

While saying this he had already started walking towards Johnny's room. Devi silently followed. He walked away as she put her hand on the door knob. The door squeaked as it opened.

_Thanks for reading this…PLEASE COMMENT_


	2. Difficulties

**Wuz up my many fans? Thanks for all who reviewed. Please continue to read my stories. WARNING: This chapter contains more violence than the first. Don't forget to review!!**

As Devi opened the door, she took a big breath of air. This was her way of preparing for what was to come. It was now what she expected. Inside the room was surprisingly peaceful. A female nurse was tending to Johnny, who had a bandage around his head and a cast around his left arm. The reason no one had been injured was because Johnny had not woken since he was checked into the hospital.

Devi sighed in her relief, which made the nurse aware of her presence. She turned quickly and gasped.

"Hello, you must be the one who called to have your friend brought in." she said, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Devi quietly said, "No." She then sat down on the couch. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Strangely, dreaming about Johnny, but this dream wasn't like the others she usually had were she was scared for her life, but this one she feared for his.

She woke quickly and noticed that Johnny was still asleep. She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and quietly waited for him to wake. After what seemed like a couple of hours, Johnny began to move. Devi was still partly asleep and hadn't noticed that he was awake until he spoke.

"Devi?!" he said. This suddenly jolted her awake and she jumped up to see if he was alright.

"Johnny, are you okay?" she asked. They then stared into each other's eyes and shared the silence.

Then the nurse that had been there when Devi arrived, walked back into the room.

"Good, you're awake!" she said. Johnny quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and slid into the bathroom without a word. The nurse and Devi stared at each other silently while Johnny changed his clothes.

They both turned their heads as he came out of the bathroom is his normal attire. He looked at the nurse, who looked quite shocked, and then at Devi. He walked over to Devi and pulled a knife out of his boot. The nurse screamed very loud, but not before Johnny came over to her and slit her throat. Her blood flowed onto the perfectly clean floor. Devi's eyes got very big and she started slinging curse words in his direction. "How dare you treat me like this. I'm the person who saved your life. I could have just left you on the sidewalk to bleed to death." she screamed at him. He moved quickly in her direction, but then he moved down toward her and whispered something in her ear. He took his knife and held it to her throat. She struggled as Johnny pulled her out the door and through the deserted halls. Two male doctors made attempts to stop him, but they were quickly killed by another hidden knife Johnny pulled out of his boot. He pulled Devi into the elevator and pushed the first floor. He removed the knife from her neck.

"Sorry for scaring you back there." he said nervously. As the doors opened he grabbed her closely and brought the knife against her throat again.

"It's okay," she said before he dragged her out of the elevator and into her car.

He put her down in the passenger seat before walking to the driver's seat and taking off.

"Johnny, I'm really sorry that I put you in a hospital, I know you wouldn't want to be somewhere like that." she said. "Did you really have to kill those people back there?" she asked.

"They got on my nerves with their screams for help and shit!" he said. He nearly swerved into oncoming traffic.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" she asked.

"I want to drive, it's such a beautiful night." he answered.

They drove the rest of the way to his house in silence. They arrived and Johnny quickly got out and walked in. He had not noticed that she still sat in the car. After a couple of minutes, Devi took a deep breath and walked in after him. The house was exactly as she remembered. The windows were still boarded up tightly, the floor was filthy with filth, and the torn couch where they had part of their first date was still the same. The only difference was everything in the house seemed dirtier than the last time she was there.

Being in this house after so long of living in fear had made Devi come to realize that the fear in her mind had been extremely exaggerated.

Johnny was sitting silently on the couch, watching TV. Devi walked over to the couch and sat down without making hardly any sound. He looked up at her and had an expression on his face as if he felt uncomfortable with her so close. "Do you want to get a brainfreezy with me?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Sure, that would be nice," she said and smiled slightly.

They walked without talking toward the 24/7 store.

Getting into the store was quite a hassle because of Johnny killing all the clerks, there was no one who wanted the job. The sign on the door read: CLOSED. This was no problem, Johnny simply broke the door out and let himself in. He turned around and extended his hand to Devi, she took it without complaint. They turned on the brainfreezy machine and drank them as they walked back to the house.

About half way back to his house, they heard the slight sound of sirens in the distance. They did not care much about this because of the nature of the city, someone was always getting murdered or kidnapped. But Johnny and Devi heard the sirens come closer until police cars surrounded the two. Devi fell to the ground in shock, but Johnny was in a stance of protection towards Devi. He had his hands in his pockets touching the knives that were once hidden in his boots. The police officers surrounded the pair. Devi, now standing, leaned over toward Johnny and whispered in his ear, "Johnny, stay calm. Just let them take us," she said.

"No fucking way I'm letting them touch me," he said in the same whispering voice, but with more anger.

"Please, Johnny." she said as a officer put her in handcuffs.

Another officer grabbed Johnny and to Devi's surprise he made no moves to harm anyone. He didn't even flinch as the officer shoved him and Devi into the same car seat.

"Johnny, is your head alright?" Devi asked.

"Yeah, whatever." he answered.

They rode the rest of the way to the police station without talking, the only sound coming from the police car was the radio playing a slow rock song that put them all at ease.


	3. Problematic Situations

_I'm back after forever...haha! Thx to all reviewers. I love you. You keep me writing. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Everything else belongs to me._

They arrived at the police station, Johnny and Devi were unloaded and put in the same jail cell. Both were completely silent while this was happening, but as they were left alone in the jail, they occasionally spoke.

"Thanks for not saying anything to get us in more trouble than we are already in." Devi said. She was sitting on the hard bed, that is in one corner of the room.

"No problem." Johnny replied. He was leaning against the wall on the other end of the room. Quite a lot of space separated the two.

Another two hours followed this short exchange of words. The silence was finally broken when the officers that had arrested them, came back into the room. The first walked over to Devi, pulled her from the couch, and took her out of the room, and held her arm as they walked out of the room.

"Where are you taking her!" Johnny yelled after him as he stood up quickly. The other officer came over to Johnny, but he pulled his arm away before the officer could touch him.

"I can walk!" he said sternly and walked out of the cell with the officer following closely behind him. Johnny and the officer walked slowly down a very plain looking hallway.

"I am only staying here until the right moment then I'm getting the hell out of this place," Johnny thought. The officer stopped at a plain, gray door and opened it for Johnny to enter.

"Here." the officer said sternly.

Johnny entered and the cop followed after. The officer, who Johnny is explained to be addressed by Tim, then motioned to a set of plain gray chairs. One of which Johnny sat in. Tim walked around a desk that separated another chair, which he sat in. Before the officer could cuff Johnny to the desk, he quickly reached down to where a hidden knife lay on the inside of his boot. Tim's hand holding Johnny's wrist was quickly chopped off and it fell to the floor. Tim screamed violently and clutched his bleeding arm. Before he could alert other officers, Johnny took the knife and rammed it through his bottom jaw and through the top of his head. His screams silenced forever, as he fell dead to the ground with a "thump". Johnny quickly scanned his work and ran quickly out of the room toward where Devi's screams could be heard.

Johnny quickened his pace as Devi's screams got so violent they rang through the entire police station. He arrived to find Devi, kicking, screaming, and being pushed face first onto the floor with her hand cuffed hands desperately trying to grab the two officers holding her down. Johnny, seeing her in danger, jumped in to action without thinking. The two officers didn't notice he was in the same hallway as them until Johnny's still bloody knife plunged into the first officer's stomach. He fell to the ground, holding his bloody core, and blood running out of his mouth. The second officer, now noticing his partner dying on the ground, prepared to defend himself. His actions were slower than Johnny's however. He jumped behind the officer and, holding the knife to his throat, slammed him up against the wall.

"The hand cuff keys?" Johnny almost shouted at the officer, "Where?"

"Jacket pocket." he said with complete fear in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Johnny said, then knocked him out with the heal of the knife. Before the officer hit the floor, he was already unlocking Devi with the hand cuff keys.

"Your turn." he said evilly and handed the knife to Devi. She nervously took the bloodied knife, walked over to the downed officer, and plunged the the knife into his left lung. He groaned slightly and blood began to to drip out of his mouth. Devi realizing what she had just done, dropped the knife to the floor, which Johnny picked up. The pair began to run down the hallway. They came toward the exit. A near-by detective saw them coming and blocked the exit. His ice-blue eyes wide with fear.

_I'm going to stop it here because I'm evil. The detective blocking the door in a good friend of mine...hint hint. Review for more._


	4. May

**As you all know, I'm back after a long time. I've had some writer's block with this chapter. I have added some more characters of my own making, you should enjoy them.**

**Johnny the Homicidal Maniac belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The two characters introduced in this chapter belong to me and also the detective from the previous chapter. I didn't kill him because I based him off of a friend of mine. Who is a jerk-face! Enjoy! ^^ Thanks to my awesome reviewers: madhappy77, xXAna-Christ-342Xx, meepers112, Nine Tails Beyond, jelly-fish berry, Sausimea Fuma, Doom Dragonness, darkcat52, Katelyn Kendrick, ShadowManipulator7, and everyone else. I love you.**

Johnny and Devi drove at high speed away from the police station, leaving the young detective lying on the floor, his dirty-blond hair covering part of his face. Johnny had not killed everyone at the station as he had originally planned, but had instead showed some of them slight mercy.

-x-

The police station was unusually quiet. The unexpected mass-murder of police officers can do that to a building. The only sounds left was the quiet breathing of those who had escaped Nny's wrath. Soon a new sound was introduced to the silence: the almost silent footsteps of another person. Coming out of a hidden area, you could see that it was a young woman making the sound. She was about in her early twenties, with raven-black hair, and gothic style clothing. Her outfit was made up of a black tank top, a plaid mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and gothic boots complete with buckles. Her hair was parted to the right and was held in place by a skull-shaped bow.

This mysterious woman left the same way Johnny and Devi had, stepping over the fallen detective. "Too bad," she mumbled to herself as she exited the doorway, following after Johnny and Devi in her black sports car. The city streets were deserted as she caught up with the them, following at a safe distance.

-x-

As Johnny and Devi drove away from the station, complete silence surrounded the two. Finally, Devi could no longer take it anymore and flipped on the car's radio. The sounds of screamo music poured out of the speakers. Johnny was quick to turn down the crap that was filling the silence. "Hey! I was listening to that!" she almost yelled at him. He gave her a "No, you weren't" look and turned his eyes back to the black pavement. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked, sounding almost annoyed. To tell you the truth, she WAS annoyed. "I want a brainfreezie," he replied, turning in to a quick stop. They both exited the car and walked inside. The customers inside the store rushed out, clutching their children and driving off in a speedy fashion. "What? Huh?" Johnny began, until he realized the reason. Everyone still in the store was staring at the pair. They were both covered head to toe in the slaughtered police officer's blood. Devi looked extremely self-conscious as soon as she glanced down at her clothes. Johnny just walked over to the brainfreezie machine and grabbed a near-by cup and began to fill it with brainfreezie. She soon joined him and the self-conscious look faded.

-x-

The strange woman that was following the pair spotted Johnny's piece-of-shit car in the parking lot of the quick stop. She was going way too fast to make the turn and the car flipped over a couple of times and landed in a ditch, right side up. She unbuckled herself and ever-so-calmly entered the store as if such an occurrence was normal. People emerged from nearby stores to see what had made that incredible noise. As she walked in, Johnny noticed her; epecially the fact that she looked like him with a similar fashion sense. "Damn car!" she shouted as she entered, attracting the attention of customers that hadn't been scared away by Johnny. "What are you looking at, bitches?" she screamed at the people staring at her. They quickly looked away and made their way out of the store. "Damn humanity." she muttered under her breath. She walked past Johnny and Devi and tapped her black-painted nails on the countertop. The cashier was a young woman in her twenties, with red-colored curly hair. She stared at the woman with annoyance. "May I help you?" she asked with the happiest voice she could muster. "Yes. As you probably know, my car is know broken down and totaled in your parking lot." she replied,"I need a ride." Suddenly, the sentence was answered by an unexpected source. "We'll drive you." Johnny said. "What?" Devi questioned him, truly shocked at the idea. "Really?" the mysterious girl asked him, the corners of her black-lipstick covered lips now turned up in excitement.

Johnny stepped forward, "I'm Johnny C., but you can call me Nny." Devi stood frozen behind him. "It's about time someone in this hell-hole has some manners!" she says, grinning, "I'm May." she continues with a slight bow. "That's Devi," he told May, pointing a thumb towards Devi without turning to look at her.

-x-

Inside the car, Johnny was driving, Devi was in the back seat, and May was in the front with her boots propped up on the dash board. An awkward silence followed.

**You will notice I have introduced 3 new characters…The detective and two others. The character May was based on me, kind-of, the detective was based off of my friend Kyle and the clerk at the quick stop was based on my friend Autumn. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Plot Thickens

Thoughts of a Troubled Romance Chapter 5

By: Kylie Brown

10-12-10

The Plot Thickens

**Wuz up! I'm really sorry this took so long to update, writer's block. Dammit! The story plot may change slightly in the future. I hope you'll continue to read, even if it gets crazy. I'm kind-of playing the story my ear, so to speak. My friend Autumn said that my character May, is a marry sue. Whatever that means! You tell me! Review and tell me if you think so. Alright enough of my worthless jabber, to the story.**

The group pulls into the road where Johnny lives. Devi's eyes widen slightly being back in the same house that is where she almost died. "I'm not going inside", she says as Johnny and the new girl May get out of the car. Johnny walked to the front door, openness it, and disappears inside; slamming the door right in May's face. She bangs on the door roughly and then stands looking furious. He momentarily openness it back and let May enter.

She walks in like she owns the place and looks around quickly. It was a plain room with a TV and a couch. A few blood splatters occupied most of the walls. Johnny stands behind her looking oddly ashamed. May walks over to the couch and sits down hard, making a puff of smoke rise from the fabric. After a fit of violent coughing, she spoke up. "Why does that Devi girl not want to come inside, it's a nice place." After a few seconds. "I guess." Johnny chucked a bit at this, he knew his house looked like shit and he didn't really care. "It's because I tried to kill her here", he answered with an extremely serious face. Then the both of them burst into insane laughing fits. Johnny's face returned to the once serious expression, "I really did, you know." She answered the insane comment, "Do you have any cola fizz-whiz?" He, not expecting this random start of a conversation, just blankly stared at her until the realization of her words really sunk in. "Nope, just cherry."

"Damn, we have to go get some", she says as she stands from the couch.

As the both of them stand from the couch and head toward then door, Devi bursts in looking rather annoyed and a tad angry. "What the hell!" she says, looking at May then to Nny. "May we get out of here", she says as she turns towards that door, "It smells like death in here".

-X-

**Detective's POV**

The unconscious detective finally comes to. Around him other officers and detectives run haphazardly around the police station. He presses his hand to the back of his head. "Damn, must have been hit from behind," he thought to himself. He sits up and tries to contemplate his actions before being nocked out. Brief flashes come to his mind as he thinks further into the past.

*Flash* That suspected murder and a skinny goth girl with purple hair were being dragged from the jail cells to the investigation room.

*Flash* He could hear the goth woman's screams as she resisted the interigation

*Flash* Screams of men and women, flesh ripping, then followed by sounds of liquid pouring onto the floor.

*Flash* Getting up to block the door to keep the escapees from the nearest exit. That turned out to be a mistake, felling a sharp pain in the back of his head he fell to the ground, unconscious.

-X-

**Finally another chapter completed. Aren't you happy? Review for more of the stories.. :)**


	6. A Safe Place to Hide

**I know it's been quite a long time since I wrote and I'm really sorry. I hope this makes up for my writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying out different points of view because I like writing in 1st person. And I found out what I want a do with this story, so bare with me.**

**Detective's POV Continued**

As I became conscious, I felt the strong need to find whoever had done this to me. As a detective, it is my job after all. I ran outside and pulled away from the police station with all of the files on the homicidal maniac and the woman with him. I was going to find them and bring them to justice if it killed me.

**May's POV**

Johnny, Devi, and I walked back out of his house and loaded ourselves into Johnny's crappy car and took off into the derection of my house. I was pretty sure that no one would look for us in the far west side of the city. We pulled around the corner that my apartment was on and I told Johnny to park a couple of blocks away.

"Why do we have to park so far away", Devi said as Johnny parked the car in a space.

"So the police won't trace the car to my house", I said.

I jumped out of the car door and waited while Johnny and Devi followed. I pulled out my music player as we began to walk the two blocks to my apartment. Johnny and Devi hung in the back and talked about nothing really. We reached the front door of my apartment. I kicked that special place on the side of the door and it swung open. Both of my traveling companions looked at me, wide-eyed, like I had just uncovered mounds of money. I simply shrugged and walk inside, past the occasional hobo in the hallway, and up the stairs. My apartment was the last door on the third floor. I reached up by the top of the door and pulled the hidden string. There was a loud thump and I pushed the door open and the chair out of the way of walking. Johnny and Devi looked at me simultaneously.

"I'm paranoid", I said with a smile.

**Devi's POV**

May's apartment was small but cozy and highly decorated with tons of vampire movie memorabilia and empty picture frames all over the walls. I looked at her skeptically. She said, "Empty picture frames are supposed to capture any ghosts that are wondering through the room." I took a seat on the small black couch along side May and she flipped on the TV. Johnny took it upon himself to look around May's house. He entered the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, then moved on to May's bedroom/drawing room.

**Johnny's POV**

The woman known as May had a very pleasant living space. The kitchen was tidy for the most part. Her bedroom was just like her personality. Her queen bed was pushed into a corner and the furniture was up against the walls. A easil was propped up into another corner with a fresh painting sitting on it. It was a dark abstract piece with lines of red. I stared at it for a great while until a thought came to mind: it almost looks like a painting I did a while ago. "Odd", he thought and continued to observe the other painting and drawings littering the floor of her room.

**Please review with complements or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading..XD**


End file.
